


Error

by pugnation165



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, bellarke prompts, you're the only person in the room when i break the printer and im panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugnation165/pseuds/pugnation165
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're the only person in the room when i break the printer and im panicking". im trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error

She just wants to print her stupid paper. Her stupid paper that is due in less than four hours because it is 4:26 am right now, and her stupid art history class is at 8 am. Sharp.  
It doesn’t help that at 4:29 am Bellamy walks into the room with a coffee and fresh from the shower hair and a tshirt. Clarks tries to ignore his biceps. She fails. He glances at her when he sits down at one of the computers by the door, across from the printer, but she makes sure that her eyes are on her own screen, watching the printer icon go from not responding to not responding to not responding. Error error error. Clarke almost screams.

At 4:33 am, a sound breaks the silence that is the occasional click of the mouse and huff of frustration. The printer begins making printer noises, and swallows a blank piece of paper. More printer noises. Clarke tries not to jump out of her seat next to the printer, and tries not to cry tears of joy when the printing noises continues. She is victorious.  
But she’s not. 37 seconds later, the printer continues to make printing noises. But they’re different. Instead of the smooth sound of words being inked onto a page, the sound that is coming from the printer belongs in the chants of a satanic ritual, and not in the tech room at 4:35 am. Clarke frowns. She’s screaming inside, but a frown is all she can do. She considers hitting one of the buttons on the printer, and then she does. One time. A few more times, just in case. The printing noises become stranger. Clarke hits more buttons. There is beeping and demonic noises coming from the printer. And then there is silence. 

The silence turns out to be even worse than the alleged quick trip to hell that Clarke had just been through. All of the noises, the chants, had turned into one message: error. Red lettering. No beeping. Clarke grips the sides of the printer because she thinks she’s going to faint. It is 4:38 am, and she’s contemplating setting the room on fire so she has an excuse for her Professor as to why her paper isn’t printed. 

It’s at this moment that her train of thought is interrupted by a very quiet, yet very angry and aggressive “What the fuck”. Bellamy swivels around in his chair to face Clarke, who now has her back on the printer she might’ve just broken. She gulps.

“What the fuck did you do to the printer?”

“I didn’t break it if that’s what you’re asking.”

Bellamy narrows his eyes at her. “I need to have this in six hours.”

“I need it in four.” 

It comes down to a staring contest. Clarke has her arms crossed and he can see her eyes narrowing and becoming angrier by the second through her glasses. 

“So I guess you’re still mad at me?” It’s a stupid question. He knows that. She knows that. Of course she’s still mad at him. If she had to choose between the broken printer and him at this very moment, she would choose the broken printer (he had to admit, that kind of hurt). 

“I don’t know. Are you still an asshole?” Arms still crossed. Eyes still narrowed. The combined anger from the printer and him. Bellamy is not afraid to admit that he is a little bit scared. 

“Look, I said I was sorry.”

“Maybe you should say that to Wells. And his broken nose.” 

Bellamy huffed. “Never, in the past three years, have you ever mentioned the possible plan to marry him. Never.”

Her arms are still crossed, but she looks less angry. A stray piece of hair falls in front of her face. “That’s not my plan. It never was, and I need you to understand that. I wouldn’t ever want to marry someone just for financial stability. That’s not what I want.” She looks around the room a little before opening her mouth again. “I just want you.” She whispers this, and she sounds like she might cry, and Bellamy is pretty sure he’s not tearing up just because it’s 4:46 am. She straightens up a little, and goes back to staring at him. “But I can’t have you going around punching my best fucking friend because of that.” Voice hard. Eyes even harder. 

Bellamy sighs and tries not to look at her. “I just… don’t want you to regret this. Any of this.” He doesn’t say that he doesn’t want her to regret being with him and having to pay for almost everything because right not his job is just barely covering his college tuition and Octavia’s college tuition and his mother’s funeral costs. 

She knows what he means though. And she doesn’t say anything. Just looks at the tiles on the floor, traces the outlines with her eyes, a little sad. 

It’s at this moment that Bellamy gets out of his chair and walks over to her. He wants to do it in one swift motion, but he knows how she works. He places a hand on her shoulder to test the waters, and when she doesn’t do anything, he wraps his arms around her. A few seconds later, he feels her arms come around his waist, her head buried in his chest.  
“How many times have I told you I don’t regret this?” Her voice is a muffled, but he still hears every word loud and clear. “None of it matters to me. You’re the only thing that matters to me.” When she looks up at him, he sees a small bundle of tears in her right eye. He kisses her forehead. 

“I know I just…forget sometimes. You know that.” She smiles a little bit at this and goes up on her toes to kiss him. He tastes like coffee and his lavender body wash, and it’s nice. All she needs. 

It isn’t until he makes sure that she is fully trapped, between his arms and body and the printer until he really starts to get into it. When she starts to suck on his neck, he grips the printer behind her. And presses a few buttons. When the printer starts to make a beeping noise, which is quickly followed by a real, normal, printing noise, Clarke stops what she’s doing and looks up to stare at Bellamy in amazement, who is in turn looking at the printer in a mixture of frustration and bewilderment. When papers start to come onto the tray, Clarke’s paper which is due in pretty much three hours, she looks up at him with tears in her eyes. The printer is fucking working! Her paper is fucking printed! She could start crying then and there, but instead she just grins at Bellamy with a slightly crazy look in her eye, and he grins back at her. He goes down to kiss her again, but she stops him, grabs  
her paper, and goes under his arms and heads for the door, a spring in her step. 

“I really, really need a nap. I love you though.” She’s grinning a little bit like a sleep deprived maniac, Bellamy sees that now, but he still sighs and grunts and huffs like the big baby he is when she leaves the room.

“Don’t miss your class you idiot.” He tries to make his voice a nice balance of her still being able to hear him in the hallway, but her and only her.  
-  
At 5:02 am, Bellamy is alone in the tech room with cold coffee, slightly ruffled but dry hair, and a working printer. And a heart full of love (he almost chokes from the cheesiness when thinks it). And a ring in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever think about how terrible endings are bc i do! anyways [hmu on tumblr](http://www.lcxa.tumblr.com)


End file.
